Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder (Rewritten)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harrry is sent to Azkaban but in doing so he not only learns secrets that could change the war but who his true allies are.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I wasn't too fond of how I wrote this the first time so this is another story that I'm restarting and here is the newer version.**

Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder

Chapter one

-Harry-

"All in favor of conviction?" Dolores Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice as most of the Wizengamot present, mostly those who were Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers, voted him guilty for the use of an unforgiveable on another human being. "Mr. Potter you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban." Umbridge declared with a maniacal glint in her eyes as two aurors dragged him away.

As he passed the Weasleys he saw Ginny glaring at him while Mrs. Weasley yelled "I can't believe I thought you were good enough for my daughter you Dark Wizard!" the Weasley Matriarch tried to punctuate her statement with a slap across his face but was stopped by the stone-faced aurors who continued to drag him away. Just before he was fully dragged out Harry saw the rest of the Weasley clan, minus Percy, glaring at the female Weasleys.

-Neville Longbottom-

-Room of Requirement-

"_And with a shocking conclusion Harry Potter has been sentenced to life in Azkaban."_ the radio announcer, genuine shock and anger clearly visible in the person's voice as the trial results were released across the air during the farce of a trial where Harry hadn't even been allowed to defend himself properly by the people trying him rigging the whole thing.

Standing Neville turned to the assembled crowd and said "Our Lord needs our help. Find a way to get him out of prison legally. We have no time to lose...and be prepared, it is time for our Lord to know of our existence". The twenty sum odd people immediately started looking through books of laws and facts to find a way to free Harry Potter, their Lord and commander.

-One Week Later-

-Ministry of Magic-

Neville, heavily cloaked and hooded, walked along side a similarly dressed Daphne Greengrass towards the minister's office. "Do you have an appointment Umbridge asked sickly but he could see the nervousness in her eyes. Ever since the trial Umbridge had been getting more and more bad press and the sickening toad like woman hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

"Our master, Lord Tiberius Thor, sent us to make an alliance with your Minister." Daphne said in a neutral tone.

The woman seemed about to refuse them entry, probably not recognizing the title their order had given Harry, when he decided to flare his aura to scare her "Go in." the toad woman said quickly, waving both of them in, sheer terror across her features from the disgust his aura had directed at her.

Inside the office Fudge was pacing back and forth in a clear panic, papers and books scattered everywhere throughout the office "Yes?" he asked when he saw them, clearly having to force himself to not snap at them "What can I do for you?".

"We have come to get Harry Potter released from Azkaban." Neville said calmly waiting for the explosion from the man in front of him.

What he was not expecting was for the man to sigh and say "We have the same goal then." before sitting down dejectedly and continuing "I wasn't at his trial because I was getting a medical examination. Someone has been giving me hate potions targeted towards Mr. Potter since the end of his third year and now I want to get him out of Azkaban and beg for his forgiveness. The problem is I can't find one single way of doing it for at least another year as that's the earliest time he can appeal.".

"Then you're in luck Minister." Daphne said, "We've found a loophole that will get Harry out of jail.".

Fudge's head snapped up so fast Neville was sure he heard it crack, "Really?" he asked the joy and relief clear in the man's voice.

"Yes," Neville continued, "After Voldemort's first destruction when Harry was a baby Harry was declared an honorary auror. Barty Crouch Sr. managed to get a law passed during the first war giving aurors the right to use unforgivables on Death Eaters and this law was never revoked. I would recommend along with freeing Harry that you arrest Umbridge. She attempted to use the cruciatus on Harry while at school and used a blood quill on students dozens of times, mainly Harry.".

Fudge's countenance darkened and he walked over to the fireplace, after throwing in some floo powder he said "Rufus, Amelia I need your assistance and bring a couple of aurors with you.". As the the four people stepped out of the emerald flames Fudge thundered "Dolores get your ass in here!" and the toad like woman scurried in.

"Yes Minister?" she asked nervously.

"Aurors arrest the undersecretary!" Fudge commanded "She is to be tried for use of a blood quill on a minor, attempted use of the cruciatus on a minor, and suspected administration of a hate potion to a ministry official.". The two aurors dragged the witch off kicking and screaming before Fudge turned to the people Neville assumed were Rufus and Amelia "Go to Azkaban and release Mr. Potter, I have found that what he did was perfectly legal besides being completely deserved.".

"Yes Minister." they both said before, amusement at what they had just witnessed and happiness about the order they just received clear in their eyes boefre they both turned around and flooed out.

-Harry-

-Longbottom Manor-

"Neville what's going on?" Harry asked confused. He had been released from Azkaban after only a week when he had been sentenced for life…talk about getting out early for good behavior.

"We found a loophole in the law that allowed us to get you out. We also managed to get Fudge on your side, besides it turned out that he had been given a hate potion keyed to you. So he had Umbridge arrested as well because he thinks she gave him the potion." Neville answered as he handed Harry some clean robes instead of the rags that Azkaban prisoners were forced to wear.

"Who's we?" Harry asked more curious now than confused as he began stripping out of his prison rags and putting on the soft clean robes.

At this Neville blushed a bit, "Myself and a group of others who are loyal to you and you alone. We call ourselves the Order of Thunder and as our Lord we gave you the Title of Tiberius Thor the first, that part was Lavender's idea and I got outvoted on it. Most of the DA minus a few people Cho, Smith, and Edgecome along with a few people who weren't in the DA like Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, Fleur Delacour, and a few Slytherins who truly hate the way their house is run and have been allied with the Potter family in the past.".

"Then you should add Ginny to the list of those who are not my supporters. She and her mother think of me as a Dark Wizard now, Molly Weasley actually tried to strike me as I was being taken to Azkaban." Harry said sadly, as he slipped on his new robes and put a tattered journal in his pocket.

"What's that Harry?" Neville asked curiously pointing at the journal.

-Flashback-

-Azkaban Prison-

-Day of the trial-

"Here's your cell Mr. Potter." the auror who was escorting him said opening the cell door.

"Why have you been so kind to me?" Harry asked warily.

"You used an unforgiveable yes but on an evil psychotic bitch who had just murdered your recently cleared Godfather." the guard said, "Plus every auror guarding this block had family or friends killed or tortured by her so we are on your side. Here is your journal, all the inmates are given these along with a self inking quill in the hopes that they will write down secrets that the ministry can use later." The guard informed him with a shrug, clearly not caring that he was giving away what was supposed to be a secret.

Harry nodded and walked in to his cell. As he leaned against the wall he felt something shift behind him turning he found a loose brick covering a cubby space. Inside the cubby he found a journal like the one he had been given only filled with strange notes and symbols. Putting his own journal in the cubby Harry sat down to read the old journal.

-end flashback-

"We'll have to look through that later." Neville said interested, "But first I think that the Order wants to welcome you officially for the first time. " and with that Neville opened the door and Harry saw a crowd of close to twenty five people cheering for him. Only one wasn't cheering and that was Ginny Weasley standing in a corner looking nervous.

Pointing at her Harry growled "Get out." and everyone save Neville and the male Weasleys looked confused.

"Harry surely you can for…" Ginny began.

"You expect me to forgive you?!" Harry thundered (Pun intended), " I do not forgive traitors! You and your mother sided with the Wizengamot to throw me into Azkaban. Your brothers and father however were loyal to me and tried to defend ne.".

"That's why Dad disowned them!" Ron yelled out, "He said that they gave up the right to be a Weasley when they turned their back on the person who our family owed two life debts to.".

Ginny quickly ran from the room and Harry turned to the rest of the assembled people " I need several different items quickly to make some weapons to help defeat Voldemort. I will give a list to Neville and my Gringotts account may be used to quire these items.". Writing down the list Harry gave it to Neville and then went to his room to study his new journal.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder

Chapter two

-Harry-

-Longbottom Manor-

-One week after being released-

Harry was lying in his bed reading his journal when he heard a knock on his door, "Harry," Neville said as he poked his head through the door "we've got all the ingredients you asked for.".

"Thank you Neville. Assemble the Order and I will meet with them." Harry replied closing and pocketing the small book, wincing as he did so about how his statement sounded too much like Dumbledore to his liking.

"Yes Lord Thor." Neville finished and left him to get ready before he could throw something at the boy for using the title he still wasn't comfortable with.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing before the Order, "Good work everyone on getting the supplies that I needed. Now I will need Neville and one other person to assist me on my next project. The rest of you prepare a ritual room for tomorrow. Dismissed.", Neville and Daphne broke off towards Harry while the rest left to work on the ritual room.

"Harry…what exactly are we doing?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Making some wands." Harry replied, "The unicorn materials are for a wand designed for healing and shielding, a wand of light. The dementor materials are for combat and destruction, a wand of darkness. These wands will go to Neville, my lieutenant. The other two will be for me but on a much more powerful scale.". Harry laughed at their dumbfounded expressions, "Close your mouths you'll attract flies.".

Neville shook himself before giving a feral grin, "I almost feel sorry for the Death Eaters…almost." this caused the three to laugh as they went to make the wands. The wands for Neville were simple to make and took about an hour apiece. For the light wand Harry drilled a hole through the horn and put a unicorn hair dipped in unicorn blood (all freely given) before filling the hole with a piece of diamond. After that he carved every rune he could for light, healing, shields, and life before filling them with the blood.

For the dark wand the process was repeated only with the objects coming from a dementor (dementor females grow a horn once in life and they all have hair under their hoods), an onyx cap was used instead of diamond, and the runes were for darkness, destruction, attack, and death. Once this was done Harry cut each of Neville's palms and placed one wand in each hand. The dark, wand black with glowing green runes, went in his right and the light wand, white with luminescent silver symbols went in his left; after a minute the blood bonded the wands to Neville he passed out from the magical backlash, Daphne looked worried until she heard him snoring at which she just sighed and muttered 'boys'.

"Alright," he said clapping his hands together "now it's my turn.". The wands he worked on now took much more time to create due to the volatile nature and rarity of the ingredients. The first wand was a "moon shielder" wand and was geared towards defense and healing. The wand was made of diamond instead of wood and for cores it had phoenix tears, unicorn blood, a gryphon feather, and a hair from the tail of a Pegasus.

The second was a "blood drinker" wand and was better suited to hexes, curses, and other offensive spells. It was made of ruby with the cores being basilisk venom, dementor blood, a cockatrice feather, and an acromantula hair. Unlike Neville's wands Harry's only had one rune apiece carved onto them, the moon shielder and blood drinker wands each had their own special rune that was created by the wands original owners and gave the wands their unique powers. Once he was finished he had Daphne do the same binding ritual on him that he had performed on Neville and after a minute he blacked out.

-Next day-

Harry woke up the next morning slightly sore and with a pounding headache, "Welcome back to the land of the living." a mirthful voice said of to the side. Turing Harry saw Daphne, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Oh good you're all here." he said, swinging around to face them, "Now I want to make something clear so none of you feel left out or insulted. I made Neville my lieutenant because he is the best fighter out of all of you so he is second in command in battle. Hermione you are the most intelligent of the group so you will be in charge of research and developing new spells. Ron you are a natural strategist so I want you to put those skills so use. Daphne you were raised in politics so you will lead our political wing.".

They all grinned and nodded, "Harry the ritual room is ready although I have no idea what you intend to do with all that blood you had us get." Hermione said.

Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I'll tell you…_after_ I do the ritual." he replied before giving a cheeky wave and running before what he had said sunk it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" he heard the two angry females yell as he ran laughing.

'_Same old Hermione'_ he thought gleefully as the ritual room door _'and I guess that's normal for Daphne'_. Turning to the room he took the seven different bloods and drew a seven pointed star before sitting in the middle and chanting "Sit earum potentia sint mei. Vires sine eorum infirmitatem. Amplector virtute sua." **(TRANSLATION: Let their power be mine. Their strengths without their weaknesses. I embrace their power.)**. As he said this he felt his muscles shift and his bones harden before a rush of power occurred and he blacked out, _'damnit not again'_.

-Neville-

Neville was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the ritual room door waiting for Harry to come out when he felt the locking spell on the door shatter. Yanking the door open he saw Harry passed out on the floor, rushing in behind him Hermione did a diagnosis spell and her eyes got wide, "What's wrong?" Neville asked scared.

Shaking out of her stupor Hermione replied, "He's just passed out but his magical core has changed.".

"Changed how?" Daphne asked. "You all remember how strong he was before right?" she asked, they all nodded Neville thinking he was probably as powerful as Dumbledore'. "Well that was only a tenth of what his core is now.". Ron joined Harry passed out on the floor and Neville followed shortly thereafter but not before he heard Hermione and Daphne say in exasperation "Boys".

-Harry-

An hour later Harry woke up in the same room he had before, "Harry you really need to stop doing this." Daphne chuckled of to the side.

"Bloody Hell mate what kind of ritual was that? I mean it multiplied your core by ten!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Language!" Hermione snapped before turning back to Harry with a worried gaze, "He does have a point though Harry, you know power increasing rituals are dangerous.".

Groaning he pushed himself up, "It wasn't supposed to increase my magical core unless,… THAT BLOODY BASTARD!" he suddenly shouted making them all jump.

"Harry what's wrong?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"One of the side effects of the ritual is that it removes all magical bindings including those on one's magical core.".

They all looked confused before Hermione exclaimed "That manipulative old goat! What was Dumbledore thinking?!".

"How do you know that it was Dumbledore?" Daphne asked confused.

"He's the only one who would have been able to," Hermione said, fury clear in her voice "he's the only one who's been alone with Harry long enough when Harry was unconscious besides Madame Pomphrey whose healer oath would prevent her from doing so.".

"You mean Dumbledore did an illegal core binding on Harry?" Neville asked shocked, when Hermione nodded Neville's face hardened "Dumb-ass-door is really lucky that the Death Eaters are the bigger threat right now." he growled while Ron and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"So what was the ritual intended to do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Enhance my physical and magical traits using the blood of humanoid magical creatures. The more different types of blood the more power but it peaks at seven." he told her not looking up.

"And what types of blood did you use?" she asked with a look and a tone that demanded answers.

Sheepishly he answered "Let's see there was Dementor, vampire, veela, siren, giant, Sidhe, and drow.".

There was a pause before Hermione and Daphne screeched "What were you thinking?!" while Neville and Ron looked gobsmacked. Quickly Harry got up and ran thinking 'please let me have vampire speed' while being chased by two pissed off witches.

**A/N: So that I don't have a bunch of messages asking what powers Harry got here are what each creature gave him:**

**Dementor: ability to suck out souls (must consciously do this cannot be done accidentally) and immunity to as well as ability to use Dementor aura**

**Vampire: enhanced speed and reflexes **

**Veela: allure ability and avian form (partial) **

**Siren: allure singing and underwater breath**

**Giant: enhanced strength and magic resistant hide (can grow to giant size if needed)**

**Sidhe: enhanced grace and speed as well as increase in magical strength and enhanced intelligence**

**Drow: natural abilities with hand-to-hand combat and weapons as well as increased stamina**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder

Chapter 3

-Harry-

"Here's an interesting ritual." he said softly, still flipping through the journal as he continued to study the amazing spells and rituals that the previous owner left behind only to feel his head shoot forward as Hermione slapped it.

"NO MORE RITUALS!" she and Daphne yelled, both of them having been angry at him since they found him trying to sneak out of bed to perform another ritual a couple nights after the last one.

"Why not?!" whined, wanting to perform another one.

"You keep knocking yourself out and it isn't healthy." Hermione lectured as if he was a small child.

"Noooo," he countered "_dark _rituals aren't healthy. You know, the ones that involve sacrificing virgins under the full moon and all that nonsense…although I will admit that mine do tend to knock me out but I don' think they'll do that anymore!".

"And why's that?" Daphne asked with her hands on her hips as she gave him her sternest look…which was pathetic compared to McGonagall's.

"My enhancements from the blood," he said cheerfully "they'll keep me conscious.".

"Can't argue with that logic," Ron said cheerfully "so what's the ritual this time? Ability to shoot death beams from your eyes? Ability to drain the magic out of death eaters? The power to control cheese?!".

"No, no, and what the heck?" he answered as everyone looked at the food obsessed redhead who blushed under the look.

"Ron's weird cheese power fetish aside," Neville said, the Longbottom heir rolling his eyes while Ron pouted "what _does _the ritual do?".

"Well it was this ritual that resulted in the journal's writer being arrested," he said and continued quickly before they could stop him "as the minister at the time was an even bigger paranoid idiot that Fudge. It allows a person to become a full powered elemental of whichever element they do the appropriate ritual for, the previous writer having done fire, and anyone who become that person's follower, like with Voldemort and his Death Eaters or Dumbledore and Ron's mother, get slight elemental powers, usually immunity to that element, a slight affinity for elemental spells of that nature, and able to do minor physical attacks involving the element.".

"So what element is it going to be?" Daphne asked and he could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Sorry Daph," he said smiling faintly "it isn't going to be ice." At her pout he continued "You guys dubbed me Tiberius _Thor_, leader of the Order of _Thunder_ remember? What do you think it's going to be?'. At their nods of understanding he grinned and said "Thanks for agreeing to let me do the ritual, see you guys after it's done, bye!" and rushed off, using his very helpful vampire speed.

Getting to the cleaned ritual room he once again barricaded the door and sealed it before pulling out a brush and inking the ritual array onto the floor before adding seven drops of his blood to the middle of the array and then hitting it with a lightning spell as he felt the lighting charge up the ritual before it exploded through his veins like liquid fire.

After a minute or two of laying on the ground dazed he got to his feet, moving as if he were drunk, and unlocked the door "Told you I'd stat conc…" he began to gloat to the two shocked girls before his eyes rolled up and he blacked out _'they're never going to let me hear the end of this'_ he thought miserably as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

-Hermione-

Sighing in exasperation she caught her friend and turned to a snickering Neville and Ron "You two take this dimwit back to the Hospital," she ordered as the two quickly followed her order to avoid her ire "and Daphne," she turned to the Slytherin girl "we are going to hide that bloody book where he can't find it!".

-Harry-

With a groan he got up weakly, "This is becoming a little too familiar." he grumbled as he got out of the bed…or tried to as he found himself tied to the bed with steel shackles.

"You can't break them Harry," Hermione said off to his side as he turned his head towards her "they're made of goblin steel.".

"I'm guessing you've hid the book?" he asked and got a nod, "And that I won't get it back or be unchained until I promise to not do anymore rituals without your permission?" another nod, "And that you and Ron finally admitted your feelings for each other and started dating?", Hermione began nodding before she paused and blushed furiously and glared at him.

"Why is Hermione impersonating a tomato?" Daphne asked as the Ice Queen of Slytherin walked into the room along with Ron and Neville.

"She just admitted that she and Ron finally admitted their feelings and had started dating." He said cheerfully as Hermione looked at him in horror.

"WHAT?!" Ron screamed in shock "But she…I…we…" before the redhead rolled up and blacked out.

"That seems to be a common thing among you boys." Daphne said laughing as Neville hoisted Ron onto an empty bed.

"Don't worry Daph," he said grinning "I'll make sure to get you that date with Neville you've been wanting.".

The usually calm, cool, and collected ice Queen flushed bright red before she let out an eep and bolted from the room while Neville gaped at the spot where she had just been standing before snapping out of his daze and bolting after the beautiful blonde. Chuckling he looked at the still irritated Hermione "Alright Hermione," he said smiling cheekily "I promise not to perform any more rituals without getting you and Daphne's permission first. Happy?".

"I should leave you chained up for that stunt you pulled." She growled at him but he could feel the lack of venom in her words.

"But you won't because you know Ron and Neville need a good kick in the rear to make them see things," he said happily "and I bet you that Ron is going to ask you out within the week and Neville will do the same with Daphne.".

After trying to keep her glare up for a moment longer Hermione gave up and sighed in defeat before unlocking the chains, letting him get up and stretch happily. "Just get dressed Harry," his brunette friend grumbled "Fleur and Penelope wanted to see you.".

Nodding he pulled on his new robes that were made to fit his larger frame, having gotten a growth spurt from the giant blood, and walked into the sitting room of Longbottom manor, passing a rather miffed looking Madame Longbottom who wasn't exactly thrilled with having so many people in the manor but was unable to do anything as Neville had claimed his status as the head of house.

"Hey Fleur, Penelope," he said smiling as the two beautiful girls stood up at his greeting "Hermione said you wanted to see me?".

"Hey Harry," Penelope said smiling before she brought out a file and set in on the table "I've been working as Fudge's liaison with the Order and he wanted me to let you know that Umbridge's trial is tomorrow so that you can use your seat and be able to vote without Dumbledore trying to take your seat from you…and please call me Penny, Penelope is too formal.".

"Alright _Penny_," he said, putting extra emphasis on the name teasingly as said girl just stuck her tongue out at him childishly "thanks. I'll be sure to look over it.".

"And I have something you might enjoy," Fleur said with a grin as she brought out a wooden case and set it on the table next to the files "a little something I got from the goblins due to a huge favor they owed me.".

"How did you manage to get the goblins to owe you a debt?" he asked her surprised as he eyed the case somewhat warily.

"I was working on one of the routine inspections of the tunnels with one of the goblins, who I didn't realize was the son of the Goblin chief, and when there was a cave in I managed to destroy a boulder that was about to crush said goblin." Fleur explained "that goblin was the heir to the entire goblin nation as Chief Ragnok's only child and the current chief can't have any more children due to an accident years ago. If I hadn't saved that goblin the entire nation would have burst into civil war to select which clan would become the next Chief.".

"Yeah that would result in a debt," he said with a wince at the chaos it would cause "but what did you use it for…any why waste it on me?".

At his statement Fleur frowned and cuffed him upside the head "It isn't a waste 'arry," she chided him "you not only saved my sister when you didn't have to but you are a good person, no, more than that you are a good friend. So never think anything I do to help you is a waste.".

Somewhat shaken up by her words he nodded hesitantly "A-alright Fleur…but what's in the case?".

At the question the beautiful French Veela smirked at him "Well if you are Thor then you will need a hammer will you not?" she asked as she opened the lid to reveal a one-handed Warhammer with a leather wrapped cord and a strap that would go around his wrist, the head was made of bright silver **(AN: Basically Thor's hammer from marvel but made of goblin silver)**.

Giving a low whistle he picked up the hammer but winced when he felt the cord prick his hand and drain some blood into the strap, "The cord took some blood to bond with you," Fleur explained quickly before he could ask "that way only you, your descendants, or those truly loyal to you and are deemed worthy can even pick up the hammer and you can call it back to your hand whenever you choose." **(AN: That was pretty badass in the movies)**.

"If only you were a thunder elemental," Penny grumbled "then it would be the preface weapon and image.".

"Who says I'm not?" he asked smirking as he called forth his new power as the air crackled around him, lightning dancing across his skin and focusing on his new weapon.

"If we're going to stick with you being Thor then who's going to be your lady Sif?" Penny asked him breathlessly after he dispersed his lighting "She was after all his wife in the legends." With each word the beautiful twenty year old Ravenclaw had gotten closer and closer to him until she was pressed up against his side as he flushed bright red.

"Back off Penny," Fleur growled as she attached herself to his other side "Sif was supposed to have beautiful flowing locks like I do so you wouldn't fit the part.".

Letting out a surprised eep as the two beautiful women began growling and gripping his arm he chocked out "Well look at the time, I have to go read these files, BYE!", practically screaming the last part as he fled in panic, running to the room Neville had sectioned off as his 'office' and barricaded the door with a sigh. "This is the universe getting back at me for messing with the others," he muttered "I just know it.".


End file.
